


Перепутал

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Нельс Ллендо и задница Морровинда [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Boys Kissing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Хотите – верьте, хотите – не верьте, но однажды Нельс Ллендо жестоко – или нет – обознался.





	Перепутал

Хотите — верьте, хотите — проверьте, но дело было в Великом и Прекрасном Морровинде, где-то под Пелагиадом.

Жил-поживал да добра наживал нечестный данмер по имени Нельс Ллендо. Зарабатывал он на жизнь тем, что просто-напросто отлавливал одиноких путешественников на большой дороге, размахивал мечом и вопил:

— Поцелуй или жизнь?! — Нет, не так. — Кошелёк или жизнь?! — Так-то лучше.

Надо сказать, что костяная броня, татуированное серое лицо да горящие огнём красные глаза производили впечатление на всяких н’вахов, которых попутным ветром заносило в окрестности Пелагиада, и те пусть неохотно, но делились с несчастным разбойником дрейками, заработанными честным — или нет — путём.

К слову, почему случилась оговорка, и упомянут поцелуй. Наш разбойник, рыжий и стройный, был весьма охоч до слабого пола. Если бы Нельс Ллендо брал со всех мзду, то мог бы покинуть окрестности Пелагиада, таверну «Полпути», купить домик да разводить гуаров. Но уж слишком он любил женские прелести, оттого с хорошеньких путешественниц требовал всего один поцелуй. Маловато, мог бы больше взять, хотя бы попросить копьё отполировать, но ему, видать, хватало.

Как ни странно, путешественниц было куда больше, чем путешественников, оттого наш разбойник уходил всего лишь с парой дрейков в кармане. Девушки охотно раздаривали поцелуи — просто чтобы отвязался — и навеки исчезали из жизни.

Так было со слов самого Нельса Ллендо, но как знать? Отчего-то по этой дороге любили разгуливать здоровенные орки да суровые уроженцы Скайрима. Поцелуя с них, само собой, не взыскать, а деньги вымогать Нельс с них побаивался. Чего доброго, очнётся в овраге с кинжалом в сердце.

То есть не очнётся.

Но как бы то ни было, больной жаждой лёгкой наживы и мимолётных поцелуев Нельс Ллендо упорно не желал сходить с дороги, ведущей в Пелагиад, да проказничал. Он не раз бывал бит, но и это не останавливало его.

Всё это продолжалось до поры до времени.

 

Случилось неприятное — может, и вполне себе приятное — происшествие в погожий ясный денёк. Нельс разгуливал вдоль дороги да пинал камешки от скуки. Как назло, никого.

Почти.

Вдруг раздалось смачное данмерское ругательство. Пожалуй, повторять не стоит, потому что это не совсем, вернее, совсем неприлично.

Наш разбойник просто-напросто ухитрился вступить в гуарье дерьмо. Но и на этом неприятности не закончились. Пока он ругался да крыл крепкими словечками всех н’вахов, заполонивших Морровинд — хотя старая крестьянка с гуаром была урождённой данмеркой — мимо протопал имперец, одинокий, небогато, но и не убого одетый, который вполне мог отвалить пятьдесят дрейков. Тот покосился на приплясывавшего чудака, пожал плечами да пошёл своим путём. Блажных в Морровинде хватало.

Когда Нельс опомнился и привёл в порядок сапог, имперец был уже далеко. Ему хотелось броситься вдогонку и стребовать свои — свои? — пятьдесят дрейков, но опять не судьба.

Бедой — или счастьем? — Нельса Ллендо было то, что он слишком сильно любил целоваться, а если совсем повезёт, то и уединиться в кустах. Любой мужчина рад запихнуть поднявшийся батон в жарко растопленную печку, и наш разбойник не был исключением.

В это время по дороге, приподняв полы бирюзовой мантии, шла девушка, маленькая, худенькая. Рыжие длинные волосы отливали огнём на солнце. Нельс невольно залюбовался дивным зрелищем и терпеливо ждал, когда красавица, наконец, приблизится. У него даже язык не повернулся сказать:

— Ещё один н’вах.

Девушка, судя по росту и комплекции, была босмеркой. Нельс улыбнулся, когда она приблизилась.

Он не ошибся. Хорошенькая. Разве что грудь плоская, но не беда — взгляд притягивало милое личико, а грудь… ну её в Обливион. Заострённые уши украшали серьги в виде колечек, губы оказались пухлыми.

Целоваться можно всласть с таким-то дивом.

Нельс не выдержал и подбежал к босмерке. Та удивлённо вытаращила раскосые глаза зелёного, словно трава после дождя, цвета на внезапно появившегося перед ней данмера, осмотрела с головы до ног, уделила пристальное внимание кинжалу.

— Грабитель? — голос её оказался неожиданно низким.

— Что вы, как можно? — Нельс попытался состроить оскорблённую невинность, но куда ему, с такой рожей-то? — Вы — грабитель!

— Я?! — Рот девушки скривился.

— Именно, вы украли моё сердце, — эти слова, заученные давно, прозвучали искренне. Нельс не любил тянуть и перешёл сразу к делу: — Что ж, я готов оставить его в ваших руках, но мне так больно! — Он провёл рукой по груди, укрытой костяной кирасой. — Один ваш поцелуй — и мне станет легче, рана не будет кровоточить, а сердце… Оно в прекрасных точёных ручках.

Он понял, что погорячился, когда перевёл взгляд на босмерские кисти, довольно большие, с крупными костяшками.

Ну и даэдрот с ними, губы-то хороши!

Босмерка приподняла бровь и ещё раз окинула жаждущего ласки Нельса Ллендо взглядом с головы до ног. Хорош, строен, а главное — рыжий.

— Ну хорошо! — согласилась она и улыбнулась.

Нельс возликовал. Слишком давно не попадались ему женщины — старая крестьянка с гуаром не в счёт. Он обнял красавицу за талию, притянул к себе, склонил голову.

Босмерка приподнялась на цыпочках и обвила шею руками. Нельс погладил спину и глубоко, страстно поцеловал. Он долго целовал, ненадолго отрывался и снова целовал.

Девушка, судя по тому, что не пыталась отстраниться, была не против более близких утех. Ну и пусть у неё нет груди, зато как часто бьётся жила на шее… Нельс погладил упругий зад, смял бирюзовую ткань да задрал подол вверх.

Бёдра оказались худыми, кожа — гладкой и розоватой. Нельс осмелился прикоснуться к самому сокровенному.

И вдруг…

...отпрянул так резко, словно на него вылили ушат воды. Такого он никак не ожидал от девицы со столь милым личиком и пухлыми губками…

— Ты… — проглотил он слова.

— Ну да, я мужчина, — последовал ответ. — Я же не виноват, что ты перепутал. — Босмер оправил полы мантии. Нельс проклял такую одежду, из-за которой порой невозможно понять, кто перед ним стоит — мужчина или женщина.

Серое лицо приняло лиловый оттенок.

— Проваливай! — только это и смог выпалить Нельс Ллендо.

Босмер развернулся да поплёлся в сторону Пелагиада, а Нельс только вздохнул и проклял неудачный день.

Сегодня ему не повезло даже на красавицу.

«Зато на поцелуй — вполне повезло!» — отметил он и посмотрел рыжему босмеру вслед.

 

Хотите — верьте, хотите — проверьте, но есть свидетели, которые видали, как двое рыжих — данмер и босмер — сняли комнату в таверне «Полпути».


End file.
